The invention relates generally to a method for messaging management, and more specifically to a method for message-thread management with a messaging client. The invention relates further to a computer system and a computer program product for message-thread management.
Electronic communication, and in particular message-based communication, is indispensable in today's business and, in many cases, private environment. Although IP (Internet Protocol) based telephony or SMS (short message service), instant messaging services and related messaging services play a significant role, classical email has revolutionized written communication. It has also become a cornerstone in every day's life. Email systems may be operated using a central email exchange server and email clients in different forms, functions and from different software vendors. In one sense, email systems may rely on a store-and-forward concept. This may require a large central control hub administering all content and consolidate all administrative activities to manage email reception, intermediate storage and sending emails to respective target client systems. Confidentiality of the electronic communication based on emails may be affected because everything is rooted through a central email service hub.